fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 33
PM DM: So! It has been some time since we last played. You were on an airship, headed for the Dragon Isles, in order to return the hoard of a dragon that had washed up on the shores of Song's Heart. PM DM: On the way, you made a new friend named Dela, a Wood Elf who had fled Erelayn for the crime of not actually killing her brother. then you got sucked into a Dead Moth door and spent some time in the Crystal Space Cathedral where you met the keeper of that place, and the one who's been causing these doors to appear. PM DM: You met and milked a cow who turned out to be a wizard, who got you back to the airship. PM Ander: ((Because, as you said, we thought to milk it before casting detect magic)) PM *** Kite just didn't want the cow to be distressed! *** PM DM: The rest of the trip, though, went pretty uneventfully. PM *** Ander exercised and taught Kite some relaxation meditations *** PM *** Kite worked on that, and also spent a lot of time meeting people and talking to people on the ship. And a fair amount of time chasing her cat. *** PM *** Daneel looked for any sort of hat for sale on the ship. *** PM DM: Hmmm, gimme an investigation check! PM DM: You do find a hat! PM DM: Rolll a d10 for me, daneel. PM Daneel: ((6 )) PM DM: So yes. The Dragon whose hoard your returning is named Galis. PM Daneel: (( sorry roll20 froze on me for a minute)) PM DM: It was his ship. Everyone on the ship was horribly mutilated. PM DM: The Empress has a friend on the ruling council of the Isles, a dragon called Iskandar. He doesn't trust Galis and wants you to investigate and dig up whatever dirt you can on him. PM DM: Galis is not on the council, but has aspirations to be. PM *** Ander nods *** PM DM: Offically, you are escorting the hoard back to Galis. PM DM: Ander, you also know that Scribe is on the Isles, somewhere. PM DM: Daneel, you find a very nice bowler hat for sale. PM *** Daneel will buy it. *** PM DM: So after you get out of the pocket dimension, things get pretty quiet. It's another four days you're on the ship before you arrive at the Isles, a picturesque archipelago. Your ship moves toward a docking tower on the largest island, which you know is called Veska. PM Ander: "...what do you think the odds are that they'll let me jump off? Like...not too long before we land. Just...like...from a few dozen feet up." PM Kite: … why would you want to do that? PM Ander: "I've been learning to slow my fall. Not fly exactly, but Anya's taught me how to make it work." PM Ander: "So, that way, I can land and it looks really cool." PM Ander: "And I'm only...kind of likely to break my legs." PM Kite: I am very glad I can heal. PM DM: Does Daneel buy the bowler? PM Daneel: (( yes )) PM DM: 1g! PM DM: As the ship comes in, where are you guys? Hasn't docked yet, but it's on the final approach. PM *** Ander is making sure Dela's fine. *** PM *** Daneel is watching the storage area where the hoard is. *** PM DM: Dela is fine, she's mostly just been keeping a low profile. PM *** Kite is on the deck! *** PM *** Ander will then go and check on the hoard if she isn't being attacked. *** PM DM: Nope! It's in the hold where it should be, loaded into crates and strapped to a pallet. PM DM: So Kite. As you get closer, you see that several of the islands seem volcanically active, including the one you're headed to. There's a huge volcanic peak not far from the airship dock, but you can make out the vague shimmer of magic around the caldera. PM DM: And no one seems to be running and panicking. PM Kite: … is the volcano magical? PM DM: Who are you asking? PM Kite: (Whoever else is on the deck!)) PM DM: One of the deckhands, a dragonborn, shakes his head. "Nah. It's natural, though druids have reshaped it a bit, and keep it under control. They harvest the energy that it puts out, and of course, lots of dragons thrive in volcanic conditions." PM *** Ander will come up, as there is nothing to do down below. "Well, this trip has been--SONG'S GRACE! WE'RE FLYING INTO FIRE!" *** PM Kite: It is apparently natural. PM Kite: … and rather beautiful. PM DM: You guys see the city below you, built around this volcano. Or at least, the volcano is part of it. The volcano district, if you will. PM DM: But again, no one seems to be panicking, and even the lava flows seem controlled, running through the city through artificial channels. PM Kite: ((Are there railings?)) PM DM: Also? There is a lot of flying here. You see countless other airships of varying sizes, and just lots of creatures flying about. PM DM: ((There are walls around the lava channels.)) PM Ander: "...guess fire and flying makes sense with all the dragons about." PM DM: IT seems like a lot of the city was constructed with flying in mind, and non-flying accomadations are added on later. PM Kite: Yes. … it does seem to have prompted a very different aesthetic. PM Ander: "Man. I wish I had come back as a dragon." PM Ander: "Dragons are cool." PM | Edited 8:17:09 PM Ander: "So, are we trying to find this Iskander guy first or going straight to meet with this Galis and see what we can find out?" PM Kite: Iskandar first. PM Ander: "Ok. ...at some point, I do wanna see if we can track down Master Scribe." PM Kite: Of course. PM Kite: I would like to see him again as well. PM Ander: "If nothing else, I should tell him I'm training with Anya now." PM Kite: And that you are helping me. PM Ander: "Yeah. I think he'll be proud of that." PM Kite: Agreed. As he should be. PM *** Ander shrugs. "Maybe." *** PM Ander: "But I am glad it is helping you." PM DM: As you dive for your final approach, two armored dragons fly in on either side of the ship to guide it down, they seem to be guiding it to a free dock. PM *** Kite waves at them. *** PM Ander: "...yeah, they definitely won't let me try jumping." PM Kite: It might be safer to try it at a different time, yes. PM DM: So, you dock, and the ship begins the process of unloading. You're to turn the Hoard over to Galis' representative, before anything else. PM Ander: "Alright, let's go do that." PM Kite: I feel we should be cautious. PM *** Daneel is with the hoard in the hold. *** PM Ander: "...nice hat." PM Kite: I like it. PM Daneel: Thanks I thought it looked pretty good. PM DM: So you're in the hold, and one of the large doors open. You see a very skiny but very tall man in a very well made suit, and behind him is a huge, mechanical construct, just kind of looming meancingly. PM Ander: "...hi." PM Kite: Hello? PM Ander: "...Galis?" PM DM: He gives a brittle smile. "No, my master regrets that he could not be here in person to receive you. I am Talis. I assure you his is quite grateful for the return of his proerpty. PM | Edited 8:46:45 PM Ander: "...and what proof do you have that you're working for Galis?" PM DM: He eyes Ander! And presents some paperwork. PM *** Kite takes it and checks it. *** PM DM: It's in draconic. PM Kite: I do not speak Draconic. PM Daneel: let me try Kite PM *** Kite hands it to Daneel. *** PM *** Daneel casts comprehend languages. *** PM DM: It seems legit! It's basically paperwork that states that the bearer is a representative, and has Galis' seal on it. PM *** Daneel casts detect magic, just seeing what magic if any is on the paper or the guy and the construct. *** PM *** Ander is keeping his eyes on Talis as all this is happening. *** PM DM: The guy has several magic items and is using a polymorph spell of some kind. The paperwork has some minor magic, you would guess just as a way of verification -- it's a simple spell, if the paperwork is mislaid, the seal of Galis fades from it. PM Daneel: the paperwork seems to be in order. PM DM: The construct seems to be an Iron Golem. PM DM: He presents a second document to Daneel! Which is funny, cause he's almost eight feet tall. PM *** Daneel takes it and looks at it *** PM Ander: "...I see you came prepared." PM DM: This one is a form indicating that the hoard has been delivered to Galis' recognized representative, and there's a place to sign. PM Daneel: do you have a copy for us as well? PM DM: Talis: Of course. We take such things very seriously. PM DM: He hands over another paper. PM *** Daneel will check that it matches and if any magic is on these since detect magic is still up *** PM DM: Yeah, just like a magical transcription spell. PM Kite: Thank you. I am somewhat surprise Galis does not want to meet us. PM *** Daneel will sign both and hand one over. *** PM Ander: "Guess we're not important enough, Kite." PM DM: Talis gives another brittle smile, then nods at the Golem, who stomps up. PM Kite: It has little to do with importance, and perhaps more to do with... insurance. PM DM: "I never said that he didn't. He's a busy man, and the afternoon you happened to come was already booked solid with meetings." PM Kite: Ah, I see. I am sure his schedule is extremely full. PM DM: He would like to invite you to his estate tomorrow, to thank you for your diligence in returning his property. PM DM: The Golem just lifts up the pallete of crates like it's nothing. PM Ander: "Sounds like fun." PM Kite: We accept with thanks. PM DM: He nods! I will Send you in the evening with further details once you've settled into your accomodations. You do have some, yes? PM Ander: "...probably?" PM Kite: We will make arrangements. Thank you. PM Daneel: yes we have that under control, thank you for your time, may the rest of your day be profitable. PM DM: He bows to Daneel, and he and the golem head off! PM Kite: I feel that will be a very useful spell. PM Daneel: who is keeping track of our documents? PM Ander: "...I hold the party's stuff." PM *** Daneel will hand over the signed receipt to Ander. *** PM Daneel: So Talis had a bunch of magic items, and that was not his true shape. PM Kite: I would have expected both those things. PM Daneel: but it is nice to confirm them. PM Ander: "His true shape is probably a dragon." PM Ander: "...I mean...dragon isles." PM Ander: ((12 insight, just to see if I got a vibe off him)) PM Daneel: odd that knowing where we were coming from they didnt have paperwork in common. PM Ander: "Or they just didn't care." PM Kite: That does seem likely. And there may be legal reasons for it, as well. PM Ander: "...anyone find it weird a dude named Galis hired a guy named Talis?" PM Ander: "...like...you think that's a requirement of working for him?" PM Kite: Unlikely. PM Ander: "We'll show up and he'll be like 'here's my chef Kalis, and my butler Balis'." PM Kite: … extremely unlikely. PM Ander: "...so, I assume when we meet with this Iskander guy he'll put us up?" PM Kite: If not, I am sure there are accommodations elsewhere in the area. PM *** Ander will store the document, btw. *** PM Daneel: Yes somewhere that doesn’t ring as many alarm bells as Galis and Talis have. PM Kite: Well. We can leave the ship now. PM Ander: "Yeah, let's do that." PM Ander: "By the way, we have a lot of health potions in here. So...we should really remember that." PM DM: YOu haven't left the ship, yeah. Most of the passengers have disembarked at this point, and you guys make your way off. Kite, you're hugged from behind suddenly by a Dela. PM Ander: "...hi?" PM Kite: … hello. I am also glad to see you? PM Ander: "Well, you got here un-assaulted. Congrats." PM | Edited 9:23:56 PM DM: Dela: Mmm hmm! I just wanted to say bye. PM Kite: You are leaving? PM | Edited 9:23:47 PM DM: Dela: Well, I figured you had your business to deal with! PM Ander: "You sure you aren't gonna need help with your business?" PM Kite: I would like to assist if possible. You have been extremely helpful to me. PM Ander: "...she has?" PM Kite: Yes. She gave me information about dueling culture which may be of help in the future. PM Ander: "Ah." PM | Edited 9:28:25 PM DM: Dela: I'll be fine here, we're out of the empire. Not much they can do now. PM | Edited 9:28:12 PM DM: Dela: There might be assassins but I doubt it. PM Kite: Why? PM DM: Dela: Not sure! PM Kite: You are welcome to come with us. PM Ander: "Safety in numbers." PM Ander: "Also, probably more weirdness, which...maybe is your thing? I don't know." PM DM: Dela: Wlel, if you don't mind. The weirdness was pretty fun. PM Ander: "It gets old. Trust me." PM Ander: "But you're free to hang with us, if Kite and Daneel are cool with it." PM Kite: I am. PM DM: Also, don't forget that you guys have rocks that let you cast the Message cantrip, and Sending once a day. PM Daneel: Sure , why not. PM Ander: ((And a scroll of Sending)) PM Ander: "Alright. Off to find this Iskander, then." PM Kite: ((I DID forgot that!)) PM Kite: Yes. PM Ander: "...were we supposed to use these rocks to get ahold of Iskander?" PM DM: As you get off the ramp you see someone holding up a sign that reads Kite, Ander, Daneel in very badly written common. PM *** Kite heads over there. *** PM Ander: "...nevermind." PM Kite: Ah, there. PM *** Ander heads that way too. *** PM *** Daneel follows *** PM DM: It's an elvish person! YOu think. Maybe a woman! Elves tend toward androgyny and this one more than most. The clothing seems more feminine, though, so maybe she? They're dressed all in white, white hair with the sides shaved, white eyepatch, white dress. PM Kite: Hello. PM Ander: "We're Kite, Ander and Daneel. I think you're waiting for us." PM Kite: This is Dela and this is Murr. PM Ander: "Yeah. It ok if she comes too?" PM DM: Person: Bout time. What took you? I'm Ven. PM Ander: "...well, we had to wait for the ship to land, first." PM DM: She looks at Dela. "fine, I don't care." PM Daneel: and then paperwork PM DM: She looks at Ander. "Shoulda jumped onto the dock. I do it all the time." PM Ander: "That's what I wanted to do!" PM Ander: "I've even got this cool new technique where I can fall slower!" PM Kite: … I am extremely glad I can heal. PM Ander: "Anyway, we're here now. So...onward!" PM Kite: Yes. PM DM: Ven: Right! Nice kitty. PM DM: She tries to pet Murr. PM Kite: Murr is a very good kitty. However, he is sometimes.... difficult. PM *** Kite offers Ven some bacon. *** PM Ander: "Be careful of the tentacle." PM DM: She takes it, and goes very gently, showing some comfort with animals. PM Kite: Good cat, good. PM DM: Ven: I got me a cart over this way. PM Kite: Excellent. We are somewhat ignorant about etiquette here. Do you have any recommendations for meeting Iskandar? PM DM: Ven: Hrm. He's kind of a dick. Don't take it personal like, but dont' let him get away with nothin', either. PM Ander: "...yeah, let's antagonize the dragon who is also kind of our boss for this mission." PM Ander: "What could go wrong?" PM Kite: It may be required to gain his respect. PM Ander: "...that does make sense." PM DM: Ven takes you to a pretty nice cart, with a kobold driver up top, that Ven waves do as everyone climbs in. "... he's abit up himself most days, but don't think that'll mean you can get your way with flattery, it never works." PM Kite: … up himself? PM Ander: "As in up his own ass." PM | Edited 9:57:25 PM DM: Ven: Yeah, like she said. PM Kite: ... figuratively, one hopes. PM Ander: "Yes." PM DM: Ven: He's... what's the word. Vain. PM Ander: "...you're not on his PR team, are you? Cause you are bad at that." PM DM: Ven: Heh. PM DM: Ven: He's a dragon. You gotta keep them grounded. Figure of speech. But you know what I mean. PM Kite: Yes, I believe so. PM *** Ander nods *** PM DM: Ven: Gotta keep them sharp. And the boss doesn't surround himself with sickphants. PM Ander: "I can see that." PM Ander: "How long have you worked for him?" PM DM: Ven: Oh, quite a bit. I've ben with him since the pirate days. PM DM: Ven: Wait! No, shit, I meant. PM DM: Ven: Irate days. PM Ander: "...YOU WERE PIRATES?!?" PM Kite: ... pirate days? PM DM: Ven: Yeah, he was pretty angry back then. PM Ander: "..........you are one of the coolest people we've met." PM DM: Ven grins. "I like to think so!" PM Kite: That greatly depends on what type of piracy it was. PM Ander: "DRAGON PIRATES!" PM DM: Ven: We weren't pirates. We were Irate. PM DM: Ven: It's different. PM Ander: "...uh huh." PM DM: Ven: Please don't tell him I said we were pirates. PM Ander: "...what was the name of your ship?" PM Kite: Pirates very often rape and murder as well as steal. PM DM: Ven: We didn't do none of that! Just the steeling thing. PM Kite: Ah. Good. PM Ander: "Good. See? Cool pirates." PM Ander: "I won't mention you said anything." PM Ander: "...out of curiosity. Have you heard of a Master of the Temple of Harmony named Scribe?" PM DM: Ven: Scribe? Not off hand, sorry. Weird name. PM DM: So you pull up to the outer gates of an estate, and there's a thump from up top. PM Ander: "...what was that?" PM *** Kite looks up. *** PM DM: It was the driver, you think! Ven looks out the window and narrows her eye as the driver points and she follows the gesture. "Oh, shit." PM Ander: "What's happening?" PM *** Kite looks. *** PM *** Daneel looks as well *** PM *** Ander looks *** PM DM: Perception checks! PM Ander: ((20)) PM Kite: ((17!)) PM Daneel: (( nat 1 )) PM DM: You guys look, and the cart is slowing as it comes to the front gate of the estate. You see that the gate is ajar, and almost hidden by the wall you see the boots of someone laying on the ground. PM *** Kite tries to get out of the cart and run over there. *** PM *** Ander does so to. "Yes yes yes yes yes!" *** PM *** Daneel will follow them once he sees them running out of the cart. *** PM DM: You find a dead dragonborn. PM Kite: ((19 medicine to see how he/she died.)) PM DM: Poison, you're pretty sure. He has no wounds, so it ws something he inhaled... the first thing that comes to mind is a dragon's breath weapon. PM Kite: .... inhalation poison, most likely. PM *** Ander puts his robes over his mouth. *** PM *** Ander looks around to find foot prints or a sign of an invader. *** PM Kite: Potentially a breath weapon. Where is Ven? PM DM: Perception check! PM Ander: ((15)) PM DM: Ven is leaning over the guy, frowning. "Dammit." PM Kite: ((11)) PM Kite: Who is this? PM DM: You can't really tell. PM DM: Ven: That's Tomy. Good guy. Terribly poker face. PM DM: Ven: Hopefully we can get him rezzed, the boss doesn't like losing his guys. PM Ander: "Hopefully whatever got to him hasn't gotten to anyone else." PM Kite: Are there often attacks of this nature? Perhaps it was an accident? PM DM: Ven: Nope. We need to get to the house. PM *** Ander nods. *** PM DM: So, you guys make your way over the grounds toward the house. The grounds have kind of a sand-garden thing going. PM *** Kite blinks at it. "... unusual yard." *** PM Ander: "We had things like this at the temple. They're supposed to help keep you in the moment." PM Ander: "Master Scribe had me stay in one for four hours once, just making circles with a rake." PM Kite: Perhaps he favors meditation. PM Ander: "Iskander?" PM Ander: "Maybe." PM Kite: Yes. PM *** Kite heads for the front door. ***